The Silver Eyed Child
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: Luna Gray always thought she was a normal girl. That is until she was attacked by a monster from her dream and was saved by a mysterious boy. What about the mysterious prophecy she keeps hearing about? Will Luna Gray live or will she perish for who she is? Bad at summaries. Good at stories. OC/Nico (Yes, I know about Nico's secret, but this is my imagination. Deal with it.)
1. My Boring, Dangerous Day

**Hey guys!**

**This my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly. If you want me to improve anything on my story, review and I'll try my best.**

**Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Enjoy the story**

Luna's POV

_ I ran through the forest, where the moonlight lit a path. I saw many animals scamper away as I pass. The flowers, that were along the path, were full of color and beauty. You might be thinking what am I doing in the woods. Well it wasn't for fun. I was running for my life. I was running like a mad woman running away from a creature that I never seen before . It's fur was glistening in the moonlight_ ,_and __it's eyes were ruby red. I quickly slid under a branch just when it was about to reach the ground. _

_I continued running, but I turned around just in time to see the wolf being crushed by the branch. After that, I saw that I was wearing a white gown that reaches my knees. I pushed back a strand of my brown hair as I ran. I finally felt the pain as my bare feet stepped on pieces of rock._'That won't hold him for long.'_I thought as I gasped for air. My lungs were on fire , and my energy was starting to weaken. _'Keep running, Luna! Keep on running!' _I yelled at myself mentally. I peeked back expecting the wolf panting, trying to catch up, but the only thing I saw was darkness. I slowed down to a stop. I looked around and only saw the forest. _

_Then I heard the snaps of branches coming from different directions. My heart speed up almost giving me a heart attack. I tried to find where the snaps came from, but the sounds stopped. I turned around wanting to go the other direction. I saw the wolf pounce on me before I could even run. I struggled to get free, but the wolf's weight kept me down. The wolf pinned my arms down with it's paws while drool fell from his mouth. I screamed for help, but I knew it was useless. The wolf's foul breath made me dizzy. He opened his long mouth to reveal his dagger-like teeth. Tears began to gather in my eyes as I thought this is the end. _

_The creature bit my pale neck with such force it should have killed me. I felt him tear my flesh apart as I screamed from the pain. I saw black dots appear in my vision telling me I'm dying. I looked up to see the moon, full and bright. They say when you looked closely at the moon you'll see the man on the moon, but I saw something different. The shadows on the moon began to merge together to make a figure. It was a silhouette of a woman with her hair blown by the wind, holding a bow and arrow. She was looking at me, her eyes glowing silver. She started to mouth my name until it became louder and clearer with every word. _"Luna. Luna. LUNA!"

I woke up to see my math teacher staring at me with her face as red as a tomato. I saw Carina Heart, the "school's most popular girl", reading her english book to protect herself from being caught laughing. I sent her a glare before looking at my teacher. Mrs. Kennedy was a short teacher with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and has a nasty temper. She was wearing a blue striped dress tied to her waist with a bow that reached the floor. Her hair was in a bun like someone from the past had. I always hated her and vice versa "Yes, ma'am?" I asked innocently. She sent me a quick glare before saying,"Ms. Gray, can you tell me the answer to the question on the board?" I looked at the board and saw the problem.

1) If oury allanwce aws a penyn dbouled evreyady, hwo myan ydas wolud it keat orf uoy to hvae voer $1000.00? **( Translation: 1. If your allowance was a penny doubled everyday, how many days would it take for you to have over $1000.00?")**

I silently cursed inside my head. My dyslexia was my weakness, and Mrs. Kennedy knew it. "I don't know Mrs. Kennedy," I told her trying to contain my anger. She smiled showing her satisfaction. She walked away from my desk and continued the lesson.

* * *

><p>I was currently at my locker getting my books and my model volcano for science, my last period, when I felt someone behind me. I have a feeling I don't like him. I turn to see no other than Zack Cooper, the school's soccer captain. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, "muscles", and he is an annoying player. He was wearing a white shirt representing our school's team, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. I slammed my locker shut when he tried to peek inside. He leaned on the locker next to mine. "You. Me. Tonight. Seven 'o clock," he told me in a "seducing" voice. "O.M.G! You serious? My answer is NO!," I said in Carina's annoying high pitched voice.<p>

This has been going on for so long I think it should go in history books. Zack has been trying to ask me out since the beginning of the school year even though I keep rejecting him. I pushed past him, but he grabbed me by the arm. "Luna Gray, I know you want me. You can't deny it," he said with a smirk. "In your dreams, Cooper," I told him coldly. I yanked my arm away and walked into class.

When I arrived at class, I sat down in the front row on the second lab table to get a better view of the board. I set my volcano beside my high chair to take out a piece of paper when I felt someone sit down next to me and I smiled at her. It was Lily Waters, my best friend in the whole entire world. She had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin from working at her family's lake house. We were both fourteen, but I was the tallest, for she was 5'5 and I was 5'7. She was wearing a black blouse, a white jacket, and red skinny jeans.

"Hey Luna, did you finish your part of the project?," She asked. "Yeah, did you do yours?," I asked her as I put the model in front of her. "Of course I did, dummy," She said while grabbing her paper from her bag. The bell rang and all the students were seated. Mr. Lee entered the classroom and began to take roll. Mr. Lee was a tall asian man who always gave us fun projects to do except for our current one. He was wearing a suit and tie like he was going to a funeral. After he called roll, he told everyone to finish our projects from this week. We began to put our project together on the poster we grabbed on the front desk. I was so focused that I was startled when Lily spoke. "I'm still jealous," She said to me out of the blue. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?," I ask her. "I'm talking about your eyes. They are a beautiful shade of silver," she told me. I sighed. "For the last time they are gray and they are not beautiful." She was about to protest when the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to Lily. "Bye Luna, don't think this conversation is over. I shook my head as I walked through the maze they called school and left from the front doors. I began my journey through the desert-like road. My house was only a few miles away from a farm called Delphi's Strawberry Service. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I was still a mile away from home when I heard a growl. I turned towards the direction of the sound and saw nothing. "I'm being paranoid today," I told myself aloud. When I turned around I saw a huge wolf, his form was telling me he was ready to kill.

I started to panic. That was the same wolf from my dream. I slowly backed away, but the wolf saw it as a opportunity to run. I quickly dropped everything on my hands and turned the opposite direction. I saw the wolf catching up, so I ran straight through the woods. I ran as fast as I could dodging trees, jumping over rocks, and anything to slow down the wolf, but he was always nearby. I saw the entrance to the Delphi Strawberry Service was two miles away. Suddenly, I fell and a sharp pain shot up my leg. I tried to stand up, but the wolf pushed me down. He pinned my arms like in my dream and was about to bite my neck when I heard the _wosh _of a sword pass through the wolf. The wolf turned into a pile of dust and was drifted away by the wind. I looked up just in time to see a boy with messy black hair, deathly pale skin, and brown eyes before everything turned black.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

**Review if you liked my story and if you didn't I'm sorry. I'll try my best next time.**

**Don't review harshly please.**

** Peace**

**Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. Daughter Of Who?

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Thank you for reading my last chapter. I'm so happy to see people reading my story.**

**I also wanted to thank AllAboutMe17 for reviewing and appreciating my story and I'll try to read your stories when I have time.**

**Also thanks for the advice I really appreciated it too. **

**Luna: Soldier, get on with the story!**

**Soldier: Why are you so bossy today?**

**Luna: Oh, I don't know. Maybe the readers and I want to know what happens next.**

**Soldier: Do I have to?**

**Readers and Luna: Yes!**

**Soldier: Only if Luna does the disclaimer.**

**Luna:**** Fine, Soldier Of The Mist doesn't own PJO **

**Soldier: I wish I** **did.**** Now on with the story!**

Luna's POV

When I woke up, I wished I didn't. You know those times when you wake up and see something disturbing. Well, that's what just happened to me. My vision was still a bit groggy, but when I finally made the figures out, I was looking at someone's butt. "OH MY GOSH!," I yelled.

The person turned around surprized and I saw it was a boy with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He was wearing a gray hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of black vans. I quickly turned my head to the other side trying to shake the image out of my head. When I sorta (not really) got it out of my head, I turned around to see the boys red face. "Sorry about that , bro. I didn't see you wake up," Blue Eyes said.

"It's fine," I told him my face a bit red. "Nick Johnson," he said while sticking out his hand. I shook his hand as I replied. "Luna Gray. What happened?," I ask while getting into sitting position. I tried to muffle the scream when I felt the sting going through my leg. Nick helped me up and positioned my leg on a blanket that was on the edge of the bed.

"I'll let Candy explain it to you. I have to tell Chiron and Annabeth that you have woken up," he said before leaving. I looked around the room. I was lying in a bed with a white curtain on one side, like a nurse's office. There was also a poster of a half man, half goat that said '_Don't let sickness get your goat'._

I was thinking of about where I was when a beautiful girl came in the room. She had straight black hair that reaches her armpits, warm chocolate brown eyes, and slight tan skin. She was wearing a red loose blouse with many necklaces, ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of gray flats.

"Hi I'm Candy Shores, daughter of Aphrodite," she told me, smiling. "I'm Luna Gray. What do you mean 'daughter of Aphrodite'?," I ask her confused. Her pink lips fell down a bit, but her smiled returned. "They haven't explained any thing to you?," I nod," at least I can finally explain it to you. Look, your not normal like other children. Your special like all of us here. When I said 'daughter of Aphrodite' I mean my mom is the goddess of love. So, your mom or dad is an olympian."

I tried to process the information, but I couldn't believe it. My mom. A goddess? Candy saw look on my face. "I'm not joking with you, Luna." she said. Candy grabbed a cup of apple juice from the stand next to my bed and gave it to me. I drank it expecting it to taste like apple, but I tasted my dad's delicious cheese cake. I bet I looked surprized because Candy started. Normally, I would beat girl who laugh at me, but I joined Candy laughing for no reason. We stopped laughing when Nick and two other people came in the was a girl with curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and tan skin. She looked like a regular california girl except for her eyes.

She was wearing a gray shirt that said_ Keep It Wild, _black shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Her hair was set up as a pony tail. The guy next to me surprized even more. He was a centaur. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard, and from the waist below he was a white stallion. The girl sent me a small smile to reassure me everything was okay. The centaur looked at me. "Hello dear, I'm Chiron and she is Annabeth Chase. Has Candy explained to you about your godly parent?," Chiron asked.

I nodded for no words came to me. "I'm Luna Gray. How did I get here?," I asked them. "Nico Di Angelo, Hades's son, rescued you from the hell-hound and carried you here. You were here for about four days," Annabeth answered. "Candy, can you show Luna around the camp?," Chiron asked Candy. She nodded. After waiting a minutes for the others to leave, Candy checked to see if I could walk and took me outside for the tour.

* * *

><p>Candy started the tour at the pegasi's stable. I was amazed as I saw some of the campers flying on them in the clear, blue sky. We also went to the beach where we saw naiads weaving in the water. We also visited Juniper, a dryad, who gave me a flower tiara. After that, Candy finished the tour just when the campers were about to start the campfire. While we were walking towards the campfire, a cabin caught my attention. It looked like a regular cabin when the sun was up, but now it's turning silver as the sun sets. On the walls were pictures and carvings of wild beast and stags. The cabin was stuck in my head in my head until we sat down next to the fire. Some kids (I'm guessing Apollo's) were singing camp songs I never heard. When the Apollo kids finished the songs, Chiron stomped his hooves to catch everyone's attention. When everyone was quiet, a cherub looking man wearing a leopard print shirt came forward and started speaking.<p>

"Hello little brats. We have two announcements to make. The first one is that Capture The Flag will be on Friday. The Hunters Of Artemis will also be joining us. Currently in the lead with the golden laurels is Cabin Six. " Annabeth and other kids started cheering at the mention of their cabin. " Yeah, I hope you all lose again to the Hunters. Finally, we have another squirt, I mean, camper today, Lina Graves, er, Luna Gray. Come up here we don't have all day!," he yelled at me. I was going to decide not to go up, but Candy stopped me. "You might want go up there unless you want to day at the hand of Lord Dionysus," she told me. I hesitantly stood up and walk towards Mr. D. I felt every single camper's eyes looking at me walking towards the middle of them all. When I got up there, I saw everyone gaping at me. I was confused until I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a silver hunting jacket, dark pants, and a pair of sliver boots. My hair turned smooth and set itself up as a braid. I felt something heavier than the flower tiara on my head, so I grabbed it and saw a real silver tiara. I looked up to see everyone bowing. Chiron's next words shocked me. "All hail Luna, daughter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt."

**Thank you again guys for reading this story.**

**Did you like Candy Shores and Nick Johnson? I hope you did.**

**Luna and I would really appreciated if you reviewed .**

**I am really happy right now for being able to write ideas that have been stuck in my head for my entire life and people appreciating it.**

**Luna: That was terrible.**

**Soldier: (_Raises eyebrow)_**

**Luna: It a was sorta good.**

**Soldier: (_Raises eyebrow again)__  
><span>_**

**Luna: Fine! I loved it, ok?!**

**Soldier: Better. See ya guys! Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Luna: Peace!**


	3. Flashbacks And Teasing Nick

Hey** guys!**

**I was going to post this for Halloween, but my parents kept me busy.**

**I want to say that I am happy that AllAboutMe17****, The Gummy Bears Are Coming****, and ****Guest**** liked and reviewed and want me to keep going.**

**I also hope that you like my other OCs, Candy Shore and Nick Johnson, because they are based on two of my best friends who agreed to be in my story.**

**I know I shouldn't get ahead of myself, but I was thinking that if this story goes well I might create a series with Luna.**

**I can't confirm it now, but it is a possibility.**

**Luna: (****_Yawns)_**

**Soldier: I told you to go to sleep.**

**Luna: My favorite show was on and I didn't want to (****_Yawn) _****miss it.**

**Soldier: Well, you can go to sleep now and I'll get Percy to do the disclaimer**

**Luna: zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ!**

**Soldier: (****_Snaps fingers and Percy Jackson appears_****) Percy, do the disclaimer and I'll give a blue cookie like last time.**

**Percy: Soldier Of The Mist does not own PJO and HoH (Snatches cookie and starts eating it in the corner) and Happy Late Halloween!**

**Soldier: Okkkkkk. (****_Stares at reader) _**** Well, what are you still reading here get on with the story!**

Luna's POVF

After everyone left, Nick took me to my cabin, for I still didn't know my way around. While we were walking, all the campers that we passed would either walk away or won't look me in the eyes. I started to panic. What if nobody likes me anymore? Would they judge me and ignore me like two years ago? Will they bully me and call me names again? Those thoughts came to my mind as well as the memories The terrible memories of Chesterfield Middle School before I went to Goode Middle School.

_Flashback_

_Chesterfield Middle School-6th Grade, Two years ago:_

_I pushed my silver, round glasses back to keep it from falling. I gathered my books for history class a period early to not get ambushed by Lily Simmons_ **(A/N: Based on Lillian Jean Simms from Roll Of Thunder Hear My** Cry.)_ and __her gang. Lily and her gang have been bulling me ever since I accidentally spilled my tray on Lily on the second month. I looked at my small mirror on my locker that was full of taped pictures of my friends and I doing fun things. I opened my mouth to reveal my braces. I tugged my pony tail thinking if I should ignore the gang. I decided to toughen myself up and ignore or confront them. I put my books back and closed the door, ready to face the day._

_~~~~~~A Period Later~~~~~~~_

_I walked back to my locker, my head high and proud. I grabbed my books and went to the teachers' lounge, where they allowed me to put my Aztec Temple model. I entered the room and saw three tables were scattered at random places in the moon. On the left wall, there were cabinets, the sink, and other things teachers need. I grabbed my model and my books and continued my way to class. I traveled through one hallway only to find myself in front of Lily Simmons. Her curly reddish-brown hair reached her mid back, her brown eyes glowed with an evil fire, and her pale skin glistened as she moved her hand to push me. I fell down and dropped my stuff spilling everywhere it could reach. I began to grab my textbook when Lily kicked it away. _

_I look up to see her and the rest of her gang surrounding me. I stood up, ready to confront her, but her friends grabbed my arm. I struggled to get free, but they were a lot stronger than me. Lily came up and punched my cheek. She began to kick, punch, and scratch me until she finally felt satisfied. Her friends dropped me knowing I'm already weak from my punishment. I felt the hard floor hit my back sending sparks of pain. In the corner of my eye , I saw them destroy my stuff . Tears began to fall leaving streaks like race cars. The girls left me on the on the floor, laughing as they left. I scooted to the wall and sat up. My body protested as the pain returned. At the end of the left hallway, I saw a girl with red hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin saw me on the on the floor covered in bruises. She ran towards the way she came and screaming,"Mr Parker!"_

_End of Flashback_

A year later, I recovered from my broken ribs, a broken arm, the scratches, and my bruises. The camera saw what happened, so Lily and her gang were expelled. I can still remember their torture. In seventh grade, my braces were removed and my glasses were useless when my vision improved. I became tougher and became who I am now. I finally noticed that we arrived at my cabin and that Nick was waving his hand in front of me.

"Luna! Luna! Are you okay? You scared me for a moment." he said. I smiled to reassure him I'm fine and that I appreciated him worrying about me. "I'm fine. What about clothes? These are the only ones I have," I told him while pointing at my new clothes. He noticed the problem. "I'll be right back with a bag." he said before leaving me in my cabin. I entered the cabin to see sliver furniture and a lot of bunk beds. I also expected to see spider webs, but the place looked well taken care of. I climbed up towards the first top bunk and laid down. I quickly got bored and counted the boards.

* * *

><p>It took him a whole hour. An hour to get a simple bag full of clothes. I was about to go find him when he bursted through the door. His black hair was messier than usual, his lips had pink lipstick, and his eyes showed happiness. His hoodie was gone to reveal a dark blue shirt muscle shirt that reveals his six pack. He had a silver backpack on one of his shoulder and he passed it to me. I stared at him with a knowing smile. "So, what took you so long. Was it-I don't know-a girl?," I ask, teasing him. He blushed.<p>

"No! I just, um, got backtracked by the Stolls, so I, um, took longer?," he said blushing even more. "Ahhhhh, that is so cute. So tell me who is the lucky girl." I teased. He muttered an answer. "What?" I ask, really wanting to know. "Candy" he said. I went to girl mode. "Oh my gosh! You guys like each other? I thought you turned red when you mentioned her name at the infirmary! Oh my gosh!," I shouted. Nick covered my mouth with is hand. He didn't let go until finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I was really excited," I said, blushing at my reaction. He laughed. "Really? I-didn't-notice-, bro," he said still laughing. I hit him on the arm to tell him to shut up. He continued to laugh. I stood beside him with my hands on my hips waiting for him to finish. He all of a sudden finished laughing making me worried. "Are you ok, Nick?," I asked him, worried. "I just remembered I don't know what girls like.," he answered. I sighed in relief. "Girls like boys who be themselves. That's all you should know, Nick. You have nothing to worry about." He visibly calmed down. He told me to go to sleep before the harpies came. He left and I changed in a white tank top and a pair of gray pajama pants. I went to the brush my teeth and look in the mirror. "Luna Gray, first daughter of Artemis." I walked to bed with that said.

**Did you guys like it?**

**Sadly, my friends aren't dating, but I think they'll look good together.**

**Anywho, I want you guys to review if you liked it. I need more reviews, guys. I want to know what you guys think of my story.**

**Luna: (_Yawns) _Hey, is the story over?**

**Soldier: Yeah**

**Luna: What time is it?**

**Soldier: It's 3:35 p.m.**

**Luna: (_Eyes widen)_ My show is about to begin. (_Runs towards living room)_**

**Soldier: (_Groans) _Not again_. _Well, see ya guys. Please review. :-)**


	4. First Day Part 1

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**So, I got a review a few weeks ago (I didn't put it with the other reviews) telling me I should stop writing this story.**

**1) I won't stop writing this story and if you don't like it don't read it than.**

**2) Luna is not based off of me.**

**3) I have read The House Of Hades and know about Nico's secret. I haven't read The Blood Of Olympus.**

**Luna: (_Munching Cookies 'N Cream ice cream) _Hey, guys!**

**Soldier: Two questions. 1) Why are you so happy? 2) Where did you get ice cream?**

**Luna: 1) I was with Candy and Nick. 2) It was in the fridge.**

**Soldier: Why didn't you take me? I thought we were out of ice cream.**

**Luna: Well I'm not sharing any with y-(_Soldier tackles Luna and fights for ice cream)_**

**Candy: Hey Luna, you forgot your-(_Saw the fight) __  
><em>**

**Candy: Might as well. Soldier Of The Mist does not own PJO and HoH. (_Runs towards them and trys to stop them) _Oh, Characters might be OOC.**

Luna's POV

I woke up, my eyes still groggy from sleep. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I got out and changed into a regular black shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of black converse. I put my hair up as a pony tail. I got out of the bathroom and heard a small ticking sound. It sorta sounded like a small bomb.

Bomb. BOMB! I stood up, ready to leave, but the bomb exploded, leaving green smoke that had the terrible stench of skunk. I thought I saw the words_ Travis and Connor Stoll Rule _in the smoke.

I got up from the bed and ran towards freedom. When I got outside, I fell on the grass, gasping for air. I look up to see a group of people around me. I saw two boys trying to hold their laughter. They both had a mop of brown hair that reaches their blue eyes. I stood up and smiled innocently like nothing went wrong.

"Are you Travis and Connor Stoll?," I ask. They looked at each other and ran. I ran after them, my body only wanting revenge. I felt all the campers watching us, amusement in their eyes. We entered the forest, angering many tree women. _'Son of Hermes' _I thought as I finally got close enough to grab their shirts.

As I did, the Stolls fell and turned, fear in their eyes. My face red with embarrassment and anger. Their pranks reminded me of the abuse the students from Chesterfield did to me for their fun. I was about to go crazy and attack when I was tackled to the ground.

I struggled to get free, but the boy was stronger from being at camp longer. We spun around on the forest floor until I ran out of energy. He was on top of me,pinning my arms above my head. I panted from our dual and I finally looked at the boy. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, black pants, black converse, and an aviator jacket. "Nico Di Angelo, I presume?," I said still a bit breathless. He nodded. "Luna Gray, I presume?," he said. I nodded. In the corner of my eye, I saw the Stoll brothers leave towards their cabin.

"Why did you do that? I was so close on getting revenge," I ask in disbelief. Nico shook his head. I quickly pushed him off and stood up. I was about to run when he swung his leg, making me fall. I tried to push myself up, but Nico sat down on my back.

He was very heavy, so he kept me down. I pounded the ground in frustration. "Man, you weigh a _ton _! What did you eat rocks?,"I ask. "Why is your head missing some?," he told me, annoyingly I might add.** (A/N: Review where and/ or if you know where that quote came from)**

"What do I have to do to get you off my back?," I ask out of breath. My lungs were being crushed by the weight, almost making me faint. He rubbed his chin pretending to think. "How about not killing the campers?," I nodded thinking about how to prank the Stolls.

"Deal. Now get off of me!," I yelled. He got off and held his hand out. I ignored his hand and picked myself up. I walked back to my cabin and peeked behind me and saw Nico shaking his head while kicking the ground in frustration.**  
><strong>

I got inside when a thought struck me. I still need to call my dad. I looked around for my cellphone in the silver parka and found nothing. I decided to go to the place people called the Big House and ask for a cellphone. I walked and saw the campers doing their activities. Some gave me quick glances.

I saw an Aphrodite girl glaring at me. I remember reading that Artemis was a maiden goddess and hated anything that had to do with a man. Even love was included. I guess Artemis is Aphrodite's enemy. I sighed and continued my journey. I arrived at a large sky blue house with white trimming that had an eagle wind vane with wid chimes that change into green women.

I opened the door and looked for Chiron's office. I looked in every room. I looked in the rec room, infirmary, the basement, and I went upstairs about to open the attic door when I heard voices. I silently went to the door with muffled voices and peeked through a crack on the door. I looked inside and saw a bronze room with two people inside. I saw Chiron sitting down on a wheelchair and caught sight of a curl of blonde hair.

Annabeth was in there. "She must be the one from the prophecy, Chiron. She is the only child that was born from Lady-" she stopped when she heard the creak of my foot when I stepped back. I quickly went to a room next to Chiron's office, closed it, and put my back against the door. I put my ear against the door and heard Chiron speaking. "It must've have been the Stolls again. Annabeth, we'll talk about this later. Go help Percy with his history before breakfast." I didn't hear a reply, but I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

I waited few minutes before I looked outside. The corridor was empty. I silently came out of the room and went in front of Chiron's office. I knocked waiting for an answer. I heard a muffled come in and entered. I looked inside and saw a record player, a full-screen video, a boom box, and a computer. I looked at Chiron and saw him tinkering with my phone.

My phone was in pieces, but one thing was unusual. They all were made of bronze which was weird since I always saw silver not bronze metal. "Hmmm. I guess your father knew you were a demigod and created a monster free phone." I felt hurt that my dad never told me any of this, but I felt loved that he wanted to protect me."I actually wanted to ask you for my phone. I forgot to call my dad and you had my phone," I told him.

He rebuild my phone and gave it to me. "Call your father, Luna. Tell him where you are and be careful." I nodded and went outside. I dialed my dad and waited for three rings before he answered. "Luna! Where are you? I've been worried-'" "Dad!" I interrupted him. "I'm fine. I am at Camp Half Blood. Did you know that I was a daughter of Artemis?," I asked him a bit betrayed. We always tell each other almost anything. He sighed. "Yeah, I knew. Your mother wanted me to keep it a secret, so she forbid me to say anything until you knew."

I thought about it and sorta understood. I saw Chiron motioning me to go with him. I said good-bye to my dad and went towards Chiron. He gave me my camp schedule. I looked at it and saw unusual activities.

_**7:00 a.m.-8:00 a.m.- History w/Annabeth *At Athena Cabin***_

_**8:00 a.m.- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**_

_**9:00 a.m.-10:00 a.m.- Monster Assault Techniques w/Hermes's Cabin**_

_**10:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m.- Sword and Shield w/ Clarisse**_

_**11:00 a.m.- 1:00 p.m.- Winged Horseback Riding w/ Demeter Cabin**_

_**1:00 p.m.- 2:00 p.m.- Archery w/Chiron**_

_**2:00 a.m.- 4:00 p.m.- FREE CHOICE**_

_*** Arts and Crafts w/Hephaestus Cabin**_

_*** Canoe Race w/Naiads**_

_*** Climbing Wall w/Satyrs**_

_**4:00 p.m.- 5:00 p.m.- Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-up**_

_**5:00 p.m.-6:00 p.m.- Swimming and Beach Time w/Nereids**_

_**6:00 p.m.-9:00p.m.- Capture The Flag *combat gear required, all magic items allowed***_

_**9:00 p.m.-10:00 p.m.- Sing-A-Long and Bonfire w/Apollo Cabin**_

_**10:00 p.m.- Prepare For Bed *lights out by 11:00 p.m.***_

That is a lot to do for a whole day. I was about ask Chiron where is the Athena Cabin, but he was gone. I looked at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes to go to the Athena Cabin. I saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin walk by. I asked her where the Athena Cabin is, and she pointed at a blue and gold cabin, an owl carved on the door, with plain white curtains.

I thanked her and ran towards the cabin. I saw Annabeth talking to a boy with raven black hair and tan skin. He turned his head around and I saw sea green eyes. "Hey Luna, what are you doing here?," Annabeth asked, confused. "My schedule told me to come here for history," I told her, showing her my schedule. I looked at the boy next to her.

"Luna Gray, daughter of Artemis," I told him with a smile. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he told me, confused. After that, Annabeth told her lesson and Percy and I became friends.

**Sorry for the long wait. I really hope this chapter makes it up. **

**I am also starting a new story called "_Percy Jackson, Nice to meet_ You"**

** It is your typical mortals meet the characters thing-a-ma-bob. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Luna: Took you long enough. So I finally get to see the characters and new OCs in the next chapter?**

**Soldier: Yep.**

**Luna: Cool. I got to go. See ya later.**

**Soldier: Bye! (_Takes out Cookies 'N Cream ice cream__)_**

**Luna: I KNEW IT!**

**Soldier: Oh no! I got to go. Please review. (_Runs away with ice cream while Luna chases Soldier)_**


End file.
